Rumor
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: Rumors. Everyone heard them. Everyone spread them, at least once in their life. And Gary was part of that crowd. Rated M for sex and language. You have been warned.


_AN: Just a little thought that haunted me until I wrote. Sorry in advance, because I know a lot of the characters will be out of character._

_Disclaimer: I don not own Gary, (Man I wish I did) Petey, Jimmy, or any other characters from Bully. Or anything from Bully. Or Bully for that matter._

Rumors. Everyone heard them. Everyone spread them, at least _once_ in their life. And Gary was part of that crowd. He'd spread rumors to turn people against each other for his own amusement. He'd listen to every rumor he could, so that he'd have info on every person at Bullworth. Rumors didn't bug him, he'd listen, he'd store the info, then he'd plan his next move. But rumors about _her_ shook him. _Hard_. He didn't even know why, they just did.

"_I hear she gives blow jobs to teachers so that way they will pass her for their class."_ Gary wanted to strangle the person who said that.

"_I hear she was caught having sex with three preps in the janitors closet."_ Petey can still hear Gary ranting on and on about how stupid that rumor was. Petey just rolled his eyes, and pretended to listen after that.

"_I hear that she only lets certain people finger her, like the guys she only **really** likes. Unless its a teacher and she gets something out of it."_ Gary and Jimmy got into a big shouting match, because Jimmy was bragging about how he apparently got to finger her. Gary's throat was sore after that.

_Her_. Claire. She was new here, by at least a month, and yet already she was the center of every rumor. And she always seemed to do _things_, he uses that word loosely, because things could be taken in any way, and she used it in any way, but she always did things to get people to think of her even more. Whether is was good or bad. The way Gary thinks about her, it could be taken in any sense, depending on the mind. In hers, it would probably be a good thing. Always prancing around in skirts that were a _little_ to short, showing off her underwear, or shirts that always leaved enough to the imagination, and making you want more, and you could tell she was trying to make you think.

Right now, Gary was sitting in English Class, listening to the clock tick. Until she passed by, her hips swaying, lightly bumping into him.

"Sorry," she said, quickly looking over her shoulder, smiling.

He blinked at her, before turning his head away. She stared at him a moment more, before turning around and heading towards the teachers desk, more than likely to schmooze her way into another good grade. He knew he was right, when she giggled, suggested meeting after class, and swayed her hips slowly. He watched her hips, not so much as watching, more like he studied her back side. Her shiny black hair with the blonde high lights reached down to her mid back, her white shirt with the Bullworth emblem on the front was some what hugging her body, and her skirt, that stupid fucking _skirt_, that always left him wondering what was under it, who else has seen under it, and then his favorite question, wondering what it would look like, tossed carelessly on his bedroom floor, but that skirt that always showed Gary more than he should see.

She turned around, smirking, as she walked slowly back to her seat, her hands linked behind her back. She grinned, giving him a slight wink, before walking past him to her seat, two rows directly behind him. And the person behind him, was, unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, sick. So now, Claire was free to stare at the back of his head for the rest of the class.

He returned to listening to the clock tick, _praying_, something he _never_ did, that this class would end soon. Thankfully this was his last class of the day, and he could go back to his room, and try to bleach her face out of his head. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, watching the inside of his eyelids, when the light disappeared. Confused, he opened his eyes, to see Claire leaning over him, her crystal ice blue eyes staring down at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, after a moment of silence.

The rest of the class ignored them, knowing Gary would only be another trophy in her room, the guys who have already been with her, burning with jealousy to be able to touch her again.

"I was watching you. Wasn't it obvious?" came her snide reply, sitting back. She had moved to the seat behind him.

Gary sat up, and turned around, facing her. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her legs crossed, her head tilted slightly to the side. He could clearly see the freckles across the bridge of her nose, the only ones on her face. He was close enough to be able to count them. He takes that back, he's already counted them. There's twenty seven, and they look cute on her.

"Of course it was obvious," he rolled his eyes, "But _why_ were you doing it, dumb ass."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Because you seem to ignore me."

He shrugged, "Why does it matter? Do you not have enough guys to follow you?"

"Who said I wanted you to follow me?"

"Then why does it matter if I ignore you?"

"Curious is all."

After her comment, they continued to stare at each other.

"How do you do it?" he finally asked, after listening to the teacher hiccup from his drunkenness five times.

"How do I do what?" she responded.

"How do you jump from guy to guy and not think about it?"

She blinked a couple of times, "Why does it matter?"

"Curious is all."

She laughed, that magical fucking sound, "If I answer your question, will you tell me why you ignore me?"

Gary nodded, not really wanting to show, but wanting to know how should could act like that.

"Well, I don't really jump from guy to guy. I try to stay with them as long as possible, but usually it doesn't work, to many reasons to list, one being they don't seem to be faithful, so I find another guy."

She blinked when he said, "How does it not work out? It's about lust, not love. And every guy lusts after you."

"But what if I want love?"

It was his turn to blink for a couple of times, then he laughed, "So your trying to find love in Bullworth?"

She didn't miss a beat, "Who said I haven't already found it?"

He felt his eyes go a little wide, but he quickly recovered, snorting, "Yeah with who?"

She shook her head, "I already answered you question, now you have to answer mine. Why do you like ignoring me?"

He shrugged, "I guess I don't feel like becoming another one of your pawns."

She sighed, "You listen to rumors to much."

There was those fucking rumors again.

"Why not? They're entertaining." Was that bell _ever_ going to ring?

"Because they aren't true."

"Who says?" he learned it was easy to get under her skin, when she sighed in annoyance at his comment.

"I say. I think if the rumors are about you, you would know the truth."

He shrugged, "Then tell me otherwise."

She opened her mouth, but the bell cut her off. _Shit_. He was getting ready to hear the answer to all his problems.

She glanced around the room, staying where she was, for her meeting after class.

"Have fun, fucking your way to the top," Gary told her, heading towards the door.

"So Claire, why did you want to stay after class?" the teacher asked her.

Gary rolled his eyes, walking away from the class, Petey quickly catching up with him.

"So what's on your sadistic agenda today?" he asked.

Gary glared at him, and Petey physically shrunk down.

"Well Femme-boy," Gary slung his arm around his shoulder, "Your going to tell me everything you know about Claire."

"Claire?" Petey's eyes about popped out of his skull, "Jimmy's girlfriend?"

Gary snorted, "Jimmy's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Aren't you talking about the girl, Jimmy always talks about, Claire?"

Gary stared ahead for a couple of seconds, then turned to Petey, "What all does Jimmy say?"

"Why does it matter?" Petey asked.

Gary rolled his eyes, "Look at you Femme-boy, you finally decided to grow a pair."

"Shut up Gary," Petey said.

"Look," Gary said, "just tell me what Jimmy said."

Petey bit his lip, "He just says how well she is at blow jobs, and how much she likes to be fingered. It's nasty Gary, and it doesn't concern me, and it shouldn't concern you."

Gary rolled his eyes again, "What ever Petey. Thank you for the information."

Gary walked away from Petey, who was shaking his head. They had been standing near the front door, but now Gary walked out the door, to the Boy's Dorm Room. He walked in, to see Jimmy sitting on the couch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jimmy-boy."

"What do you want Gary?" Jimmy asked, glancing at him.

"What's the deal between you and Claire?" Gary asked, standing behind him.

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" Jimmy retorted.

"Because if I'm going to rule the school, I need information on everyone in this school, including you."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and stayed quiet.

"Nothing to say? I'll take that as there's nothing between you two."

"I think someone's a little jealous," came Jimmy's taunting reply.

Gary scoffed, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous, of you and some slut?"

"Because you want that slut. Almost every guy has been with her, except you, and it's driving you crazy," Jimmy stated, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm jealous of _you_ of all people," Gary rolled his eyes.

But the truth was, he was jealous. He didn't want to be a pawn, or trophy, or another notch on her belt, but _god_ did he want to touch her. He wanted to hear his name roll of her tongue, while he was inside of her. She wanted to feel her tongue on him, _anywhere_, as long as it was giving him some attention.

Gary turned Jimmy's words against him, "So you have been with her?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Once or twice."

"Was it so hard to tell me that?" Gary asked, snidely.

"Whatever Gary," Jimmy said, walking past him, and out the door.

Gary rolled his eyes, walking to his room.

He had always thought his room was okay. He could come here, and think, well he thought all the time, but here he could think about everything having to do with Claire, whether it was dirty or- hell, his thoughts about her where always dirty. His room was a quiet place, filled with souvenirs over time. Trivial things he wanted to remember on his way to the top. But right now, he fucking _loved_ his room.

Claire was sitting down, on his bed, Indian style, so you could see just some of her white panties. Her tie was undone, on the floor, (now all the needed to go was the rest of her clothes) and she was twiddling a piece of her hair.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Gary asked, causing her to look up at him.

She smiled slightly, "Is that how you treat guests?"

He rolled his eyes, shutting the door, "I never invited you in."

She shrugged, pulling on the collar of her shirt, making Gary swallow slightly.

"I'm going to ask again, why are you here?"

She looked up at him, "We never got to finish our talk in English."

"Why does it matter?"

"I thought you should know the truth."

_The Truth._ The thought made him giddy on the inside, "The truth about what?"

"The rumors."

_Screw_ _the rumors. Just let me touch you._

"What about them?" Gary asked smirking.

She sighed annoyed, "Do you want to know the fucking truth or not? I'm not going to waste my time with this shit."

Gary's smirk faltered, "Why do you want to tell me the truth?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why do you answer questions with questions?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, and he mimicked her. She sighed, throwing her head back, and it took all his self restraint to not jump on her.

"Sit down," she told him, motioning to the spot beside her.

"Thanks, because I need permission to sit on my own bed," he snarled.

She glared at him, "Can we drop this whole snide sarcastic crap?"

He didn't say anything, and sat down beside her, his leg barely brushing hers, but enough to make blood rush to his face.

"First off what rumors have you heard?" she asked him.

"You give blow jobs to teachers so that way you can pass your classes," he stated.

She cringed, "No I don't."

"Then why do you stay after class all the time?"

"Tutoring."

That came as a shock to him, "Really?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. I know, you thought I gave them blow jobs. I'm not as dirty as you think, I think I only did it once or twice, and that was because the teacher wouldn't tutor me."

Gary nodded, still stunned someone as smart as her would need _tutoring_.

"What about the fingering rumor?"

She laughed, "That one's true. I only let people I really like finger me, and so far that's only been one person. And it wasn't a teacher. A teachers never come _close_ as to touching me down there."

"What about the sex and the preps in the closet?"

She laughed again, "Oh my god. I was in the closet grabbing something, when three preps tried to rape me."

His jaw hardened, and he saw red for a few seconds, "They didn't did they?"

She shook her head, smiling softly at him, "I'm actually a virgin."

His eyes bugged out of his head, and he stared at her, and he was sure his jaw hit the ground.

"Surprised?" she asked.

He slowly nodded his head.

"Any other questions you want to ask?"

"What are you and Jimmy?" he blurted out.

She stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...physically..." he rubbed his hands together, blood rushing to his face again. He, Gary Smith, was embarrassed, and jealous of the possible answer. Could he be any more pathetic?

"Eh, I think I gave him a few blow jobs."

Gary nodded, "Have you ever done anything with Petey?"

She blinked, and to his surprise, smiled, "I almost did it with him."

Gary was sure he looked like a bug, with as wide as his eyes were, "You almost _fucked Femme-boy_?!"

She nodded, still smiling, and laid down on his bed, hands behind her head, "Yeah, but he stuttered out something about how he wanted to wait, and that we would probably regret it."

Gary snorted, that _was_ something Femme-boy would said.

She glared up at him, "Don't laugh, I think it was sweet that he wanted to wait."

Gary rolled his eyes, "Why would you consider Femme-boy? Why where you even _with_ Femme-boy?" a thought struck him, "He was the first person to finger you, wasn't he?"

She nodded, staring furiously at him, before she opened her mouth. _That pretty little mouth I want to tongue fuck._

"_Petey_," she snarled, "Is a nice guy. And unlike most of the pigs here, he cares about what I want. It was a simple kiss, but, surprisingly, that boy can kiss, and then we were touching, and it went from there, to where we almost had sex," Gary flinched, but she kept going, "but Petey has self restraint, and stopped. And I happy he did, not because I would have regretted it, but because he cared enough to think about me."

Gary let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes, she made everything so _hard_. And he meant it, in a literal way.

"Why does it matter to you what Petey and I do?"

He gave her the same answer he gave Jimmy, "Because if I'm going to rule the school, I need information on everyone in this school, including you."

She rolled her eyes, "Bull shit. There's more to it than that."

They stared at each other long and hard, before grabbing a hold of each other and slamming their lips together. They moved need fully against each other, Claire running her hands through his hair, Gary's hands tracing every part, every fold, and every crevice that was her body. He ended up on top of her, his body pressed lightly into her, trying not to crush her. Feeling the need to explore other parts of her body, he pulled back, biting down and bringing her bottom lip with him. She tried to regulate her breathing, as he leaned down, and lightly placed his lips on her neck.

He couldn't believe how soft her skin was, as his lips skimmed over her collar bone. Her breathe hitched in her throat, as his tongue ran up her neck, to stop below her ear. He nibbled lightly on her ear lobe.

"Gary," she moaned lightly, and he stopped. She said it. She finally _fucking_ said it. Scratch that, she _moaned_ it. She moaned his name, indicating that she needed him as much as her. He growled against her collar bone, and her eyes went wide when she felt the vibration.

He looked up at her, detaching himself, unfortunately, from her. He looked at her, just looked, his hands on either side of her, his legs on either side of her. Her hair was spread around her head, her head laying on _his_ pillow, her hands grasping the sheets lightly. He soaked in the amazing sight, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. She leaned her face into his hand, closing her eyes at the feeling, biting her lip slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared back up at him.

He smiled slightly, leaning down and gently placing his lips over hers. Her eyes widened at the extreme softness she didn't know _Gary Smith_ was able to create. She placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face closer, as Gary pressed her into the mattress more. She felt him place his hand on her thigh, before grabbing it and hitching her leg around his waist. He moaned against her mouth, when he felt himself brush against her wetness.

"Gary," came the low moan, when he pulled away, having to breathe. They stared at each other again, smiling.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," she finally said, and Gary stopped breathing.

"W-What?" he finally stuttered out.

She grinned up at him, as he gazed bewildered down at him.

"I said...You don't know how long I've wanted this."

He blinked a couple of times, "You have?"

She nodded, "Why do you think I always wore those slutty outfits? Petey told me they got you talking and caused you to stare."

"Petey talked to you about me?" Gary asked, confused, sitting back on his heels.

She frowned, sitting up, "What's the matter?"

He rubbed his face again, "Let me get this straight. You and Femme-boy talked about me?"

She nodded, "Yeah," she started blushing, "He kinda helped me..."

Gary shot her a look, telling her he still had no idea what she was talking about.

Claire rolled her eyes, "He helped me get you."

His eyes widened, as she went on, "I've liked you for a while, but at first it seemed you didn't like me. But Petey told me you talked about me a couple times. So we got into this whole conversation about you and me," she blushed, "And he said he'd help me get you to say you liked me."

Gary looked away from her, he wasn't the best at expressing his feelings.

"He'd started the rumors, after I told him what happened with the incidents, because he'd said they'd get you to freak. And it worked. You ranted to Petey about the preppies one, and you and Jimmy got into a shouting match because he apparently fingered me. And today, I bumped into you on purpose. And it hurt when you didn't say anything. Why do you think I was looking at you? You never talked to me."

He finally looked back at her, to see her staring at the wall, smiling slightly.

"What about you and Petey?" he finally croaked out, his throat dry. He hated moments like this, when feelings were expressed, other than anger, rage, and lust. He couldn't even _begin_ to think of what this was.

"Well, it is true. We almost did. But I changed it. At first we were talking about what you were saying about the preppy rumor, and we did kiss, and we did touch. But the reason we didn't do anything, was because he said he knew I would want you to be my first," her face was as red as a tomato, and even Gary started going red, "And that he did want to wait."

He had no idea what to say. But then he remembered something.

"What about you loving someone? You told me in English you loved someone here."

She started playing with her hands, not looking up at him, but he saw her lips move.

"What was that?" he asked, snickering, unable to help himself, "I didn't hear you."

She glared up at him, "You. I love...you, Gary."

He didn't even try to hide his eyes going wide this time. He was shocked. He'd never thought he'd hear any one say they loved Gary Smith, the psychopath who had to take medicine just so he could keep from being paranoid.

Her eyes started to tear up, but she laughed, "Look at me. I'm sitting here, saying I love someone, who obviously doesn't feel the same. I mean, you are the one who said every guy lusts after me, and I guess you can't be excluded from the situation."

She looked down, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling, but closing them seemed only to make them fall faster. He saw her body shudder, as she sobbed, and he had no fucking _clue_ as to what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

Gary reached over and gathered the crying Claire in his arms, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, unable to stop the sobs from escaping her body. He rubbed her back, his head leaning down slightly on top of hers, trying to calm the unhappy girl down. Her fingers grasped his shirt, pulling him closer to her, burying her face further into his shirt. He placed a kiss to the side of her head, unsure if this was helping her, but deciding it did, when the sobs stop, her body still shaking slightly.

"You smell good," she said, turning her face to where she was able to look at him.

He stared down at her. Sure her nose was a little red, and her hair was a little messy, and her eyes still sparkled with tears, but he still thought she was gorgeous.

"Thanks?" he wasn't sure what to say to that.

She giggled, and his heart swelled. Stupid girl, she didn't know what she did to him, mentally and physically. He mentally rolled his eyes at his girlishness, but couldn't stop himself from smiling.

She gasped dramatically, "No. Way. I made Gary Smith _smile_. Eee! This is a diary moment."

He laughed, his body shaking slightly, unused to the sound. She grinned, poking him in the chest, "You laughed."

He grinned back, "Are you going to write down everything I do?"

"I'm going to write down all the things you don't do often, like laugh and smile."

He pursed his lips, and she remained quiet, looking around the room.

"Your sheets are really thin," she told him, fingering the thin material.

"I know. I'm always freezing at night."

"My blankets are warm and fuzzy."

"Maybe I'll stay the night with you every once in a while then."

They fell into a comfortable silence, her head still on his shoulder, staring up at him, his arms still wrapped around her, pulling her close to him, staring down at his lap.

Her hand suddenly came up and traced down the scar on his right eye. His back went rigid, and he didn't move, he didn't breathe, he didn't blink. She sat up, gently kissing his eye lid, over his scar, before kissing his cheek.

"You poor baby," she whispered, arms winding around his neck, hands getting tangled in his hair, lightly straddling him.

He looked away from her, feeling like a baby, because he thought he was getting ready to cry. She placed her hands on his cheek, forcefully making him look at her. He stared into her crystal eyes, and she smiled, before leaning down and pressing their lips together. They both tilted their heads, pressing their lips together harder. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her fully against him, and she pushed him back, so that way he would be laying down with her on top of him.

His hands slid down to sides, rubbing them gently. Her hair fell around both of their faces, and Gary had his hand under Claire's shirt, rubbing her stomach slightly.

"Hey Gary have you seen-" Petey stopped, standing stock still, staring at the glaring face of Gary and the reddened faced of Claire.

"Go. Away. Pete," Gary seethed through gritted teeth.

Petey grinned and winked at Claire, before shutting the door quickly. Gary let his head fall back onto the bed, while Claire propped herself up, staring at him, grinning.

"You got mad," she taunted him, poking him in the chest, once, twice, three times.

He didn't say anything, just stared at the ceiling.

"Femme-boy always ruins everything."

She glared at him, "His name is Petey."

Gary snorted, "Maybe to you."

"Without him, none of _this_ would have happened."

Gary rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll have to thank him later."

She grinned, "So how many girls have you been with?"

"How do you define 'been with'?"

"Like dating wise. Like, boyfriend and girlfriend."

"One. I've had plenty of one night stands."

She cocked her head to the side, as he stared up at her, "How long where you together?"

"Maybe a year and a half, a little more possibly."

"What happened?"

"She moved."

"Oh."

Her finger had been tracing random shapes on his chest, while his hand had been lightly rubbing her arm.

"Did..." she faltered, and looked shyly up at him, "Did you ever get over her?"

He looked back at her, "It took awhile, but I did eventually."

She nodded, continuing her previous actions. She didn't want to know anymore, but the question would haunt her now.

"Did you love her?" her voice was low, and she wouldn't look at him.

He stared at the ceiling, "Everyone has different opinions of love."

"Well, in your opinion did you love her?"

"No."

She didn't mean to, but his answer made her smile.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked her, a slight smile on his face.

"You know the answer to that."

"It's always nice to hear it being said."

She rolled her eyes, "It's always nice to hear the person you love say they don't love someone else."

His face reddened. He still couldn't get over the fact that she _loved_ him.

Did he love her? She was always on his mind, whether it was good or dirty images. She was always the topic he loved to talk about. She haunted his dreams. She haunted him at school. She was every where he was. He could see himself growing old with her. He loved her. It wasn't a question anymore, it was a statement.

He looked up at her, to see her shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked, rubbing her arms.

"Just a little. It's getting closer to Christmas, and I need to start wearing a jacket."

"My blankets, if you can even call them that, won't help."

She grinned, chuckling slightly, poking him in the chest again.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you want one of my sweaters?"

She nodded, and sat up to let him up. She watched him walk to his closet, as he pulled out a gray sweater.

"Gimme gimme," she said, holding her hands out.

He chuckled, "Here."

She snatched it from him, quickly pulling it over her head, pulling the hood up. Gary frowned, pulling it back down. She gazed confusedly up at him.

"Don't hide your face," he murmured, laying down behind her.

She smiled, laying down facing away from him, as his arm swung over her, pulling her closer. She laced her fingers with his, pulling it up near her chest. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, her hair smelling like lavender. Her thumb brushed over the back of his hand. She quickly let go, turning around to face him. They stared at each other, and Gary's hand came up to rest on her cheek. Her breathing caught in her throat, as Gary leaned forward, to rub the tips of their noses together, softly, lovingly.

"Gary," she sighed, when he pulled back.

He smirked, and leaned forward again, pressing his lips against hers. She tilted her head, giving him more access, as she leaned farther into him, her hands grasping his shirt, pulling him towards her. She moved her lips against his, hands getting tangled in his hair, as his hands traced patterns on the skin under her shirt.

"Gary, Gary," she moaned, as his lips attached on her neck again, sucking hard on one spot.

He didn't stop, but she felt him hum, "Hmm?"

"Take your shirt off," she commanded, her head moving so he could get more skin.

He stopped, staring at his mark, before pulling the sweater he had on, off, leaving him in a simple white buttoned shirt. She looked at his torso, his muscles obvious through the shirt. She watched his arms, before licking her lips. She needed to see what was under his shirt. She grabbed the top button, undoing it, before moving to the second, then the third, until she unbuttoned the last one. She kept her eyes focused on the buttons, waiting to look at his muscles. She grabbed the edges of his shirt sleeve, pulling it off, before grabbing the other, doing the same, watching as the shirt crumbled around him.

She stared at his stomach, looking at the faint muscles, nothing big, but still slightly noticeable. She slowly looked up, stopping on his chest. She sucked in her breathe, as Gary watched with an amused face. Her eyes traveled down one arm, before traveling down the other. If he had been in a pair of Levi jeans, he would have looked like a model.

"Oh god," she moaned, before placing wet, hot, opened mouth kisses on his chest.

Gary moaned out, his hands getting lost in her hair, as her tongue ran along his chest. There it was, her tongue, now giving him the attention he wanted, no _craved_.

"Claire," he lowly moaned her name, trying not to show her what she did to him. But judging by how she chuckled, he knew she knew how much he needed her. Her hands roamed a few more times, before she looked up at him.

He blindly reached forward, forcing there lips together. He immediately began pushing his tongue in between her lips, invading her mouth, exploring the new land, determining that she tasted like watermelon. He searched every part of her mouth, before he felt her tongue push his. He retreated from her mouth, and she followed him. He allowed her to search his mouth, and she came to the conclusion, that he had a mixture of flavors in his mouth. She could pick up bubble gum and cotton candy.

She felt her bottom button being undone, and she gasped. Gary looked up at her, briefly, before continuing. She smiled, closing her eyes, feeling his hands press against her. She shrugged of her sleeves, and he watched as it fell to the floor. Now he just needed to see her skirt do the same thing. He looked up from the floor, to her chest, and he stopped breathing. Her bra was simple, white with black polka dots, and a black bow in between the two cups. But she had it on a notch tighter than it should have been, so that her breasts hung out on the top a bit.

He slowly rubbed his hands together, before reaching up and around, unhooking her bra, letting it drop. He stared, and stared, and stared, and she started fidgeting. He slowly reached up, one of his hands grasping her, and he felt her hum. He rubbed her slowly, before his thumb nail brushed tenderly over her nipple. She sucked her breathe sharply in, and he pushed a little harder, and she moaned out, moving slightly in his hand. Her other nipple was left hard and unattended to, so Gary brought his mouth up sucked it in. She gasped and pushed against him. He sucked harder, his thumb pad moving faster against her other nipple.

"Gary!" she rushed his name out, trying not to cry out in pleasure.

He looked up at her, his lips red and swollen. She reached down and fumbled with the belt on his pants, quickly sliding it off, and throwing it onto the floor. She unbuckled his pants, sliding them off, until he could kick them off, leaving him in boxers. She could see him through his boxers, straining heavily, trying to come out. She gasped when she felt him rub her through her panties.

"Mmm," she moaned, pulling him on top of her.

He grasped the bottom of her skirt, pulling it down, and watching it flutter to the floor. He grinned triumphantly, as it sat motionless on his floor. He'd done everything he wanted to do. Now he just had to get inside her, and he'd feel happy for the rest of his life.

He looked down at her, rubbing her cheek gently. She sighed, her hands running over his body, as he grasped the sides of her panties, but stopped. Instead, he leaned down, grabbing one side with his teeth, pulling them off. She squealed slightly, as he dropped them on the floor, and stared at her.

She was the definition of perfection. Gorgeous hair, bright eyes, fair skin, and a body that every man craved to touch. She was his perfection. And he wouldn't let her go.

She huffed, leaned forward, and forced his boxers down. He'd always been proud of his size, but now, he wasn't so sure. She'd seen a fair amount, including Petey's and Jimmy's, and now he didn't know if he measured up. But she lightly grasped him, pulling him from his thoughts, something that never happened, and he moaned. She tugged at him again, and she took him into her mouth. He threw his head back, eyes closing, hands grasping her hair. She relaxed her throat muscles, and he pushed all of himself down her throat, and pulled back out. She took all of it, staring up at him, humming, adding to the feeling. She felt him twitch, and she closed her eyes in anticipation. He came down her throat, and she swallowed all of it. He looked down at her, his eyes glazed over. She smiled up at him, as he laid her down, and he laid down on top of her.

His fingers trailed down her side, and to her center. She covered her mouth, to keep from screaming out in pleasure, when he pinched her clit.

"Nuh, Gary," she moaned out, when his index finger dipped a fraction into her.

He peeked up at her, pushing his finger in farther, watching the look on her face for any sign of pain.

He pushed in all the way, letting her adjust for a moment, before starting a small rhythm, before probing with his second finger.

"Ohhh, Gary," she moaned.

He continued pushing his second finger in, starting a faster rhythm. He added a third, and she gasped, tightly winding her hands in his hair, tugging on the ends slightly.

"Ugh, Claire, your getting tight," he whispered, adding his pinky, working it all the way up to his knuckle.

Claire arched her back, pressing into him, screaming his name, as she felt her body erupt with pleasure. He continued to work his fingers for a couple of seconds, before pulling out and sucking on his fingers.

"Gary," she stated, "Do it."

He stopped, and stared at her, "Are you sure?"

"God. Just fucking do it!"

He nodded, and they stared at each other, as he slowly pushed in. She squeezed her eyes shut, clutching the sheets tightly, and Gary immediately stop.

He leaned down, kissing her lightly, once, twice, three times before he looked at her, a tear escaping.

"We can stop," Gary said, even though he really didn't want to.

"No," she shuddered, staring at the ceiling, "Not yet."

Gary stared down at her, rubbing her side gently. She looked at him, nodding, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her inhaled, holding his breathe, before pushing in more. She bit her bottom lip, and he stopped when he was all the way in, exhaling.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"Not as much as the first time."

Gary nodded, brushing some of her hair off her forehead, and out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Claire looked up at him, smiling slightly, "Move."

Gary nodded again, placing his hands on either side of her, and pulling out. He looked up at her, before pushing in.

"Mmm," she moaned, throwing her head back.

He closed his eyes, building a fast rhythm. Claire gasped, her eyes going wide, when Gary hit a bundle of nerves.

"Oh my god Gary, do that again," she breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Gary nodded, clutching the sheets, hitting her sweet spot again. She clenched her walls around him, by accident, and Gary saw stars.

"God, Claire, do that again."

She nodded, moving her hips, clenching her walls, as Gary continuously hit her spot. She dug her nails into his back, before she shuddered violently, screaming Gary's name, clenching around him again. Gary bit his bottom lip, making it bleed, as he slammed into her one last time, coming hard and fast inside of her. Gary heard a scream, and realized it was him screaming her name, before collapsing on top of her.

They both tried to catch their breathe, as they left everything that happened soak in.

"Wow," Claire breathed, "I didn't think that would happen when Petey and I started this whole plan."

Gary gazed up at her, from his spot on her chest, his breathe skittering across her body. She ran her hands through his damp hair, looking back down at him.

"I can't believe I owe Femme-boy."

She chuckled, "You owe him big time."

He rolled his eyes, picking himself up, laying down beside her.

"Do this everyday and you don't have a reason to complain about your thin sheets," she joked.

He laughed, his hand coming up to lay on her cheek. She smiled warmly up at him, before biting her lip.

"I love you Gary," she whispered, gazing up at him shyly.

Here it was. The moment of truth. For both of them. Gary took a deep breathe, and Claire stopped breathing, closing her eyes lightly, waiting for the final judgment.

"I love you too Claire," he whispered back.

Her eyes shot open, and she stared up at him. She grinned widely, so widely she thought her face would explode, and she bit her lip to keep from squealing like a little girl. Gary could see the sparkle in her eyes, and see the faint pink hue that tinted her cheeks, from happiness he guessed.

She closed her eyes, and buried her face in his chest, and Gary chuckled, pulling the sheet up to cover their bottom halves, in case anyone decided to come in, to which he would beat the crap out of them for not knocking, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Petey smiled on the couch, while Jimmy sat beside him, scowling.

"Jealous?" Petey asked.

"No," Jimmy scowled, even though he was, "They were just really loud."

Petey started laughing.

"Someone's jealous."

_AN: Sucky, sucky, sucky, sucky. That sucks. Like majorly. Everyone was out of character. Sorry, people, but I've never been good at keeping people in character. I don't blame you if you don't review._


End file.
